


Beach Party

by innerslytherin



Series: The Fifth Year [29]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch & Reid are still vacationing.  JJ is helping Dave and Emily plan the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/profile)[**resolucidity**](http://resolucidity.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  This episode was written expressly for her.  Spoilers for Season Five.   Yes, the title is partly a nod to Thomas Gibson's movie _Psycho Beach Party_. *G* Also, I am going to finish writing and posting this series before Season Six begins.

"You're squishing me."  Spencer's voice was uncomplaining.  Aaron smiled and pressed his lips against the corner of Spencer's eye.  He loved the tickly feeling of Spencer's eyelashes against his skin.

"I'm not even leaning on you," Aaron breathed.

"Are too."  Spencer wriggled, demonstrating very clearly just where he and Aaron were in contact.

Aaron laughed.  "Ah.  So noted."  He slid a hand down one lanky side and curled his hand at Spencer's hip.  "I am so lucky," he whispered.  The awe of it welled up in him at the most unexpected of times.  Spencer Reid loved him.  Spencer Reid was _in love_ with him.

He knew it was the most unlikely thing that could ever have happened in his life.  That he should have fallen in love with another man, a younger man, someone with a big IQ and even bigger heart that was somehow set on making Aaron's life complete.  That such a young man should feel the same way about him and help him through the starkest, most desperate days and weeks and months of his life.  That somehow, through the valley of the shadow of death, Aaron Hotchner should again find happiness.

And even more, that his friends and family would look on his happiness and bless it.

Spencer wriggled under him and slid a hand down to cup Aaron's ass.  "You're thinking too much," Spencer whispered.  The irony of Spencer Reid saying those words made Aaron laugh.

"Sorry," he murmured, and kissed him.  The soft flick of Spencer's tongue against the roof of his mouth made Aaron moan and he deepened the kiss.  Spencer's arms tightened around him and before long they'd rolled almost to the edge of the bed, Spencer straddling Aaron's hips as his hair fell around both their faces.

"I love you," Aaron breathed between kisses.  His arms were tight around Spencer.  The light filtering in through the heavy curtains was white with the fog of dawn. Normally Aaron would hate being awake this early (even though he almost always was), but the feel of Spencer's body against his was reward enough.

"I love you too," Spencer replied, his words muffled by the way his lips pressed against Aaron's jaw and throat.  "You know what else I love?"

The mischief in Spencer's tone made Aaron grin, and Spencer's hand slipping between them made him gasp.  Then Aaron's muscles spasmed briefly as pleasure jumped and crackled along his nerves.

"God!" he gasped, his eyes widening.  He gazed up at Spencer, knowing his desire was written plainly on his face.  Spencer's lips curled in a sly smile as his hand worked more quickly.  It was only a few minutes before Aaron was bucking under him, eyes falling closed as he came.

Spencer only gave him a moment to recover before kissing him deeply.  Aaron draped his arms around Spencer, holding him still for a few heartbeats.  Then Spencer wriggled out of his arms and began moving against him.  Aaron growled and rolled them over, but as he was kissing his way down Spencer's chest, fingers barely teasing at his lover's groin, their room door shook under a hailstorm of knocking.

Aaron jerked back as Spencer yelped.  He had to catch himself to keep from falling out of bed.

"Aaron!  Spence!  Come on, the day's half over already.  Keep the lovey-dovey stuff for later!"  Sean's voice was maliciously cheerful.  Aaron growled.

"Don't!" Spencer hissed, smacking at Aaron's shoulder.  "He'll know what we're doing!"

"He already knows what we're doing," Aaron replied, and got out of bed.  He stalked over to the door and said, "Go away.  We're having sex."  Behind him, Spencer yelped again.

He could hear the laughter in Sean's voice as his brother said, "Gross.  If you're not out here in twenty minutes, I'm going to breakfast without you."

"Go then," Aaron growled back, but his steps were quick as he moved back to the bed.  He really wanted to try out the Breakfast Club.

Spencer was propped up on his elbows and glaring at him.  "I can't believe you told him that," he said.  His lower lip was pooched out, and Aaron swooped down to deliver a hungry kiss.

"He knew what we were doing, and I wasn't going to act like I was embarrassed by it," he replied.  "Come on.  Let's finish this in the shower."

***

"I can't do this," Emily groaned, letting her head drop onto the table.  Spread out on the table in front of her and JJ were several pages of wedding plans, most of them from the Ambassador, most of them ranging from suggestions to demands regarding whom to invite and where everyone should be seated at the reception.

Dave hadn't even known they were having a reception.

He'd been leaning against the kitchen counter, nursing a third cup of coffee, but at Emily's lament, he set the coffee aside and went to rub her shoulders.  She was too stressed out about the whole thing, and every time he thought about it, he got pissed off at the Ambassador.

"This isn't your mother's wedding," JJ said, shooting Dave a quelling look.  He closed his mouth, somewhat relieved that she'd stopped him from criticizing Elizabeth Prentiss.  Again.  "It's your wedding," JJ added.  "Do what _you_ want."

"What I want isn't going to happen," Emily muttered.  She straightened and shoved her hair back from her face.  "Okay.  Senator Freije."

"What _do_ you want, Em?" Dave said softly.  He squeezed her shoulders.

Emily sighed and shook her head.  "It's stupid."

"Not if it's what you want," JJ chimed in.  "Come on, you haven't said the first thing about what you want.  You're just letting your mother take over and swoop up a last minute cancellation at some fancypants venue you don't even like."

Emily tilted her head back to rest against Dave's stomach.  Her eyes closed and she smiled.  "What I want is to get married on the beach with just the team there," she admitted.  "I know I'd end up with my mother and Dave's mother both pissed off at me.  But that would be so perfect."

Dave raised an eyebrow and glanced up at JJ, only to find her looking back at him, both eyebrows raised.  He grinned and she grinned back.

"Why not?" they said, almost in unison.

Emily opened her eyes and stared at them both.  Dave shrugged.  "So you piss them off.  They'll get over it, especially when they meet Baby Rossi in a few months.  I'm not marrying your mother, thank God, I'm marrying _you_.  I want this wedding to make _you_ happy."

"You would let me...you mean..."  Emily trailed off, staring at him.

"I happen to know Hotch and Spence are currently vacationing on a beach in Georgia," JJ said, her grin widening.  "And I'm pretty sure I could arrange for the rest of us to get there."

"We can't crash their vacation," Emily protested.

"Sure we can," Dave said.  "They've been gone almost a week already, and they've got another week to go.  We can steal one day to get married."

***

Spencer had actually gotten Aaron to leave his cell phone in their room every day after their first on Tybee.  Even when they'd gone in to Savannah to visit Factor's Walk and tour some of the antebellum homes, Aaron had left the phone in their rental car as they rode the trolley around town.

It was nothing short of a miracle, in Spencer's opinion.  During dinner three nights ago, Sean had waited until Aaron was in the restroom, then put a hand on Spencer's arm to get his attention.  "You've been good for my brother," he'd said quietly.  "You've helped him heal.  Thank you."

Aaron had been confused about why Spencer sounded choked up when he got back from the bathroom, but Sean had brushed him off with a phony excuse about drinks going down the wrong pipe.  Spencer hadn't contradicted him, but he'd felt like he was shining with contentment the rest of the night.  He'd smiled more than usual and had more wine than usual, and when they'd gotten back to the bed and breakfast, he'd taken Aaron to bed more aggressively than usual.

Aaron, fortunately, had had no complaints.

It wasn't that Spencer thought their idyll would last forever, but he was still disappointed to have three slips of paper with phone messages waiting when they got back to their room on Friday.  The fact that they all said, "Call JJ -- Urgent," was even less promising.  When he glanced over, he saw that Aaron was frowning at his cell phone.

"Four missed calls from JJ," he said.  "Something must be wrong."  He hit the redial button.  As he waited for JJ to pick up, he started pacing slowly around the room.  Spencer wondered if he even realized he was doing it.

Spencer waited impatiently as Aaron went through the greetings and telling JJ that yes, their vacation was going well.  He caught himself rocking on the balls of his feet and forced himself to quit.  Then, to his surprise, Aaron laughed.

"You're kidding?" he said, sounding delighted.  There was a pause, and then, "Wow, that's going to piss off both mothers."

"What?" Spencer hissed, watching him.  This wasn't about a case, or Aaron wouldn't be so happy about it.  But why else would JJ be calling them so urgently?

"And everything's arranged?  What about an officiant?"  Aaron flashed a glance at Spencer, his eyes sparkling.

" _What?_ " Spencer repeated.

"Tomorrow at eight," Aaron said, nodding.  "And what attire is appropriate?"  He paused, then chuckled.  "Really.  I suppose I ought to be more surprised, but...I'm not."

Spencer could hear JJ laugh through the phone, but he couldn't make out whatever she said afterwards.

"Yeah," Aaron said.  "Well, you know where we are.  Let us know when you get in."  He ended the phone call and found Spencer staring at him, fists planted on hips.

"What is going on?" Spencer demanded.

Aaron grinned at him.  It was infectious.  "The team's coming down tomorrow morning.  They're going to stay one night on the island.  Dave and Emily are eloping."

Spencer gaped at him.  _Eloping?_   He'd imagined an elaborate white dress for Emily, with a frightening number of family members and a long, complicated full mass at the ceremony.  Then again, he knew she hadn't taken much time to plan the wedding, and he thought women usually planned weddings over the course of year or two.

"Tomorrow?  Eloping?"  He shook his head.  "Seriously?"

"Seriously."  Aaron laughed.  "The bride and groom are going to be barefoot and invite their guests to attend similarly attired.  No suits allowed."

Spencer nodded slowly.  "It fits," he said.  "It fits them somehow."

"This one's going to last the rest of their lives," Aaron said quietly.  "I've known it for a while now.  She expects a lot from him, but not too much.  And he's the same way.  He's finally gotten it right."

Spencer slipped his hand into Aaron's.  "I have too," he said, and kissed him.


End file.
